


Bitter sweet chocolates, bitter sweet hearts

by KuriKoer



Category: Mob City
Genre: Chocolate, First Kiss, M/M, Valentine's Day, canon character death mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriKoer/pseuds/KuriKoer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Someone gives Sid Valentine's Day chocolates" ~theicescholar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter sweet chocolates, bitter sweet hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theicescholar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theicescholar/gifts).



The club was gaudily decorated with red and pink ribbons, hearts on everything. Sid walked among the streamers and the dangling paper cupids with an air of a grim reaper in a field of daisies.

Mickey's girls were all wearing big red paper hearts, giving away little candies in pink and red, lollipops and toffees. Sid sidestepped the offers, nodding solemnly at the ladies but not touching the sweets. He sat at his usual table, and in a few minutes a pot of tea arrived. Sid glanced at the tray. The sugar cubes were heart-shaped.

Mickey passed by, waved at him, smiling wide. The commotion seemed to cheer him up, made him glow. He loved that shit, Sid mused. Well, anything that put Mickey in a good mood was A-okay in Sid's books these days.

Mickey was making the rounds and it took him a while before he made it back to Sid's table. He leaned closer to Sid. Sid knew better than to offer his hand.

"Something left for you," Mickey confided, "back at the office."

"Right." Sid looked around. "Mickey, Valentine's Day?"

Mickey shrugged, gave him that wide smile. "It's a day for love, Sid! For romance." He glanced around. "For profit. Club hasn't been this busy since..."

He trailed off. A cloud blocked out the sunshine on his face. Sid knew what he was going to say, what they were still all a little too sensitive to say out loud in front of him. Since Benny died.

He nodded, feeling fond pity for Mickey. He had a lot on his mind. "Go. Entertain your guests."

Mickey nodded back at him gratefully and left. It really was busy here tonight, laughing women in glittering dresses, flush-faced men ordering expensive champagne. Sid sipped from his tea, noting the single cup on the table, the empty chairs around him. He put down the tea and went to the back office, to see what it was Mickey had told him about.

It was a large paper bag on Mickey's desk, with a note on it saying simply "For Sid". He opened it curiously.

There was a heart-shaped box inside, one of those pink-and-red affairs with a gold ribbon around it. Chocolates. Good quality Valentine's chocolates.

Ben used to get him expensive chocolates every Valentine's. Terribly loud ties every Christmas. A bottle of imported booze for New Year's. Ben made a point of it. For a moment, Sid's vision blurred with unshed tears, with memories. Benny's generosity, his impulsiveness, the way he wouldn't take no for an answer until Sid stopped protesting and just ate the damn chocolates.

Who could've sent them? It wasn't Mickey. Mickey was trying to live up to the role, but this wasn't really his style. He liked Sid enough, but this just wasn't something Mickey would do. Sid turned slowly.

Terry was standing in the doorway, tall, gangly and shy, a tiny smile crooking just the edge of his mouth. He was waiting, like he always was, like he'd been for years now, for Sid's reaction. For Sid to tell him what's next.

"These from you?" Sid asked, gesturing at the chocolates.

Terry nodded. "Happy Valentine's Day," he said quietly.

Sid's smile and huff of laughter were shaky. "Come on in."

Terry took two long steps to stand next to him. Sid took the cover off the chocolates and took out two, one in each hand. He offered one to the other man, holding it to his mouth. Terry took it from his fingers with soft lips and a dark, deep gaze.

Sid put the second chocolate in his own mouth. They ate together, letting the chocolate melt on their tongues before chewing slowly, savoring. It didn't matter how many years it's been, Sid always took his time to appreciate a good chocolate.

When they finished, they kept staring at each other until Terry said again, quietly, "Happy Valentine's, Sid," and then bent his head until his lips met Sid's, a soft kiss tasting of chocolates and time.


End file.
